Dos razones para ponerse corbatas horteras
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy Weasley es amante de la perfección absoluta, pero incluso un hombre como él tiene que dar su brazo a torcer alguna vez.


**DOS RAZONES PARA PONERSE CORBATAS HORTERAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__La última vez que consulté la Wikipedia, el Potterverso seguía siendo propiedad de JK Rowling, así que no, no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio económico de ninguna clase. Si acaso, mato un poco el tiempo escribiendo estas cosas._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Margaret Murphy llegó a su puesto de trabajo a las siete y media en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Su extraordinaria puntualidad era una de las razones por las que su jefe había decidido contratarla y Margaret todavía no había llegado tarde ni una sola vez durante los cinco años que llevaba trabajando para el señor Weasley.

Después de quitarse la túnica de abrigo y guardar el bolso en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, Margaret preparó un poco de té –con un chorreón de leche y dos terrones de azúcar, como le gustaba al señor Weasley- y revisó la agenda del día. Había una reunión muy importante para esa mañana. Más bien era _La Reunión_, puesto que en ella se decidiría el futuro laboral de su jefe. El señor Weasley llevaba un par de años detrás de aquel ascenso y podría obtenerlo si era lo suficientemente afortunado.

Margaret se preguntó qué pasaría con ella si finalmente su superior se convertía en jefe de departamento. Tal vez Percy Weasley no fuera demasiado simpático y sí muy exigente y amante absoluto de la rutina y la perfección, pero a Margaret le gustaba trabajar para él. Después de todo, la mujer llevaba más de cincuenta años como secretaria en el Ministerio de Magia. Había trabajado para tanta gente que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero estaba segura de que lo echaría de menos. Al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando lo conoció, el señor Weasley le pareció demasiado joven, arrogante y pedante y no le cayó bien en absoluto. Sabía por experiencia que los hombres como él no eran fáciles de tratar y, sin embargo, a lo largo de aquellos años no habían tenido problemas. Debía reconocer que lo que más le incomodó en un principio fue la edad. Ella ya era una mujer entrada en los setenta, y Percy Weasley tenía treinta y pocos años. Simplemente no era justo que un niñato tuviera que darle órdenes a ella. Pero el señor Weasley siempre la había respetado, nunca le había pedido que hiciera cosas desagradables como recordar los cumpleaños de su esposa o de su madre, y en ocasiones había solicitado su opinión sobre distintos temas. En resumen, a Margaret no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que perderlo.

Aún así, ultimó todos los detalles para _La Reunión_, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden para cuando llegara el señor Weasley.

Percy también era extremadamente puntual. Todos los días, a las siete horas y cuarenta y siete minutos, hacía su aparición en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, saludaba a Margaret con un _Buenos días_ y una inclinación de cabeza, y se encerraba en su despacho. Tres minutos más tarde, Margaret le llevaba el té y la prensa del día y, un poco después, le ponía al tanto de todos los asuntos pendientes. Normalmente, el señor Weasley era capaz de recordarlos por sus propios medios, pero contar con la ayuda inestimable de Margaret le dotaba de la confianza suficiente para afrontar el día sin sufrir ni el más mínimo sobresalto.

Para el señor Weasley, un error era algo prácticamente imperdonable. Había quién decía que era un hombre neurótico e insoportable y muchos se sorprendían de que Margaret estuviera a gusto con él, pero la mujer consideraba que eran exageraciones. En el peor de los casos, todas esas personas opinaban así porque no conocían en absoluto a Percy. Con sus manías y todo eso, era un buen hombre.

Margaret golpeó la puerta del despacho con los nudillos y entró a la hora de siempre. Percy estaba de pie frente a un espejo de aspecto antiguo que había hecho instalar cuando obtuvo su actual cargo. El señor Weasley no parecía un tipo particularmente vanidoso, pero le gustaba lucir un aspecto impecable. Adoraba tener el pelo perfectamente peinado, la ropa perfectamente planchada y el nudo de la corbata perfectamente hecho. Y en esas andaba esa mañana. Mientras Margaret dejaba el té sobre una mesita auxiliar ubicada en un rincón, Percy Weasley se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía particularmente incómodo. Seguramente sólo eran los nervios, pero Margaret se acercó a él y le habló en tono solícito.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Weasley?

Percy, que hasta ese instante parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, agitó la cabeza y se alejó del espejo. Sin duda algo en su aspecto no le convencía, pero a Margaret le pareció que estaba como siempre. Traje gris, camisa blanca y zapatos brillantes. Absolutamente nada fuera de lugar y, sin embargo, cuando lo miró también notó algo distinto, pero no supo decir qué era.

-Muchas gracias, Margaret. Todo está bien. No se preocupe.

Margaret asintió y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Dejaría que el señor Weasley se tomara su té y luego se pondrían al tanto con todo el tema de _La Reunión_. Mientras tanto, volvió a asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Aunque a ella no le apeteciera cambiar otra vez de jefe, sabía que el ascenso era lo más importante para el señor Weasley y eso era lo primordial.

Cuando volvió a entrar al despacho, el señor Weasley toqueteaba el nudo de su corbata de forma casi compulsiva. Ya se había terminado el té y leía _El Profeta_ afanosamente. Margaret tenía la certeza de que no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de leer tan deprisa como el señor Weasley, analizando al mismo tiempo toda la información obtenida de forma meticulosa y eficiente. Aunque, claro, ese hombre era tan ordenado en todo que no era de extrañar.

-La reunión está programada para la nueve en punto –Dijo Margaret, ignorando la expresión contrariada del hombre y colocando un montón de pergaminos sobre la mesa- ¿Quiere que hagamos un nuevo análisis o que retoquemos su discurso?

-Eso estaría bien.

El señor Weasley cerró el periódico y prestó atención a toda aquella documentación. A Margaret le parecía un poco exagerado tanto preparativo cuando era más que evidente que los superiores de Percy ya habían tomado una decisión respecto a su ascenso, pero sabía que hacer aquello dejaría la conciencia de su jefe en paz. Si finalmente no lograba su objetivo, podría pasarse meses culpándose a sí mismo por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente.

Así pues, pasaron la siguiente hora repasando detalles. El señor Weasley estaba muy nervioso aunque se esforzara por disimularlo. Margaret se descubrió a sí mismo sonriéndole con complacencia un par de veces, como si estuviera ante un chiquillo a punto de obtener su primera varita o junto a un novio el día de su boda. Quizá, para Percy aquel acontecimiento era tan importante como casarse o hacer magia por primera vez. De hecho, era posible que para él fuera algo trascendental.

Mientras permanecieron en el despacho, Margaret tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien más allá de los nervios típicos. El señor Weasley no dejaba de tocar su corbata, como si le molestara que estuviera allí. Movida por una curiosidad lógica e incontrolable, Margaret se fijó más detalladamente en aquel complemento. Quizá estuviera demasiado apretada y el señor Weasley estaba sufriendo un principio de ahogamiento. Pero no, eso era poco probable porque ese hombre era todo un profesional en el arte de anudar corbatas. Tal vez estuviera hecha de un tejido que le causaba picores o algo así, pero su aspecto era bastante normal. Entonces, Margaret aguzó la vista y las vio, escondidos por el color gris oscuro pero visibles al fin y al cabo.

No soltó una carcajada porque consideró que sería de muy mal gusto hacerlo, pero realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era extraño que el señor Weasley hubiera renunciado a la perfección en un día como aquel, pero lo había hecho y por eso estaba tan incómodo e inquieto. A Margaret le pareció que era una tontería, puesto que había que fijarse muy bien para darse cuenta, pero el hecho de que la corbata del señor Weasley estuviera estampada con diminutas y chispeantes varitas mágicas de color amarillo parecía mortificarle mucho.

-Señor Weasley –Algo le dijo a Margaret que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, que era un límite que nunca antes había traspasado con ninguno de sus jefes y que, quizá, Percy no lo toleraría, pero no pudo contenerse. El azoramiento de aquel hombre le parecía casi tierno y por un instante quiso animarlo como hubiera animado a uno de sus hijos- Me he dado cuenta de que no está muy contento con su corbata esta mañana. Tal vez podría conseguirle otra.

Percy se puso rojo hasta las orejas, algo que raramente ocurría puesto que siempre dominaba sus emociones hasta el final, pero esa mañana los nervios le traicionaron. Los nervios y el largo suspiro que dejó escapar mientras volvía a toquetear la corbata. Margaret estaba preparada para ir a buscar una menos estampada cuando el hombre habló. Parecía derrotado, como si hubiera perdido una batalla de vital importancia sin casi defenderse.

-No hará falta, Margaret –Dijo. Y sí, sonó claramente mortificado- Es un regalo de mis hijas. Insistieron tanto que he tenido que traerla al trabajo.

El cumpleaños del señor Weasley había sido el día anterior. Molly y Lucy, sus hijas de cuatro y ocho años, eran dos criaturas tan distintas entre sí en todos los sentidos que difícilmente podrían pasar por hermanas y que tenían una cosa en común: eran la debilidad de su padre. Margaret sonrió y habló con suavidad, casi confidencialmente.

-Sus hijas no se enterarán si utiliza otra corbata en _La Reunión_.

-Lo sé.

Lo sabía y, pese a ello, Percy Weasley no se cambió la corbata aquella mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_No estoy muy segura, pero creo que esta historia ha quedado un poco fluffy. ¿No?_

_Ha sido inspirada por una escena de otro de mis fics, "Dos sabuesos despistados" y por un comentario sobre emoticonos de Sorg-esp. Espero que no os haya parecido una chorrada mortal. Que no digo yo que no lo sea, oye._

_Besos._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
